Gun Theory
by TheAntiAngel
Summary: Ace psychologist, Sakura Haruno, has a theory for would-be suicidals. Give them a gun to the temple. Give them a voice. Give them pressure. Now who would shoot? Eventual SasuSaku X InoShika X NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Gun theory**

* * *

_Boom_

* * *

_Bullets cannot be recalled. They cannot be uninvented. But they can be __**taken**__ out of the __**gun**__._

* * *

**1.**

"Tsunade-sama, you haven't answered my question. I'm your apprentice, would you really subject me that that kind of torture? No, goddammit, I refuse! How can you even do this to me? What have I ever done to you? I'm the best psych you have in this place! And no, I will not call my fellow phsychs _psychologists._ Okay, so why exactly am I being demoted? Like I said, I'm the best you've got in this place! Okay, yes, Shizune-san is pretty damn good, but still! I mean, come on! Don't make me a suicide councilor; they'll eat me alive. Yeah, I know I helped Gaara-san, but… but… Just don't make me go!!! What do you mean you were forced into this by the government? We can fight this! Please? Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama? Did you _hand up_ on me? Are you ferserious?" the young woman hung up the phone loudly, screaming at absolutely nobody.

"Why me?" She asked the ceiling, her arms spread out as if she were expecting a sign of some sort. The petite woman's short pink hair flow around her flushed face.

* * *

_**Case file**__: Haruno, Sakura_

_Date of Birth: March 28, 1989_

_Place of Birth: Konohagukure, Japan_

_Age: 21_

_Height: appr. 161 cm_

_Weight: appr. 45 kg_

_Hair colour: Pink (natural)_

_Eye colour: Green_

_Mother: Haruno, Amaya _

_Father: Haruno, Kayo (deceased)_

_Profession: Psychologist_

* * *

With a sigh of perfect annoyance, Sakura fell down to her old beige couch.

'_Why, Tsunade-sama? Why a councilor for wannabe suicidal?' _Sakura rubbed her temples in an effort to soothe her sudden headache. She groaned.

At the tender age of 12, she had graduated high school; a certified genius. Finishing with medical school at the age of 18 with honors and an apprenticeship with the prodigious, practically legendary Tsunade, Sakura had never thought she would ever have to do something like a suicide councilor.

With another sigh, Sakura picked up the binder that had been printed out this morning; the profiles of her new clients, however failing to notice the picture that had sailed out and flew under her couch.

Taking out the first file, she read:

_**Case file**__: Uchiha, Itachi_

_Date of Birth: June 9, 1981_

_Place of Birth: Konohagukure, Japan_

_Age: 29_

_Height: appr. 6 feet_

_Weight: appr. 129 lb._

_Hair colour: Black_

_Eye colour: Black_

_Mother: Uchiha, Mikoto (deceased)_

_Father: Uchiha, Fugaku (deceased)_

_Attempted to commit suicide: January 18, 2010_

_Notes: -It is uncertain whether Uchiha had tried to commit suicide or had been attacked_

_ -Had been earlier diagnosed for insanity but was apparently cured_

_ -Is the heir to the Uchiha co. fortune after parents had been murdered_

_ -Was known to be in the gang, Akatsuki; was arrested_

The picture attached with a green and white striped paperclip was fuzzy. She could barely make out his long black hair and red-glinting eyes.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. So she was to 'help' wannabe gang bangers. Not bothering to finish that file, she went to the next one.

_**Case file**__: Unknown, Sai_

_Date of Birth: November 15, 1989_

_Place of Birth: Konohagukure, Japan_

_Age: 21_

_Height: appr. 172 cm_

_Weight: appr. 53 kg_

_Hair colour: Black_

_Eye colour: Black_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Father: Unknown_

_Attempted to commit suicide: May 2, 2010_

_Notes: -Not much known_

_ -Known to have antisocial disorder_

_ -Stabbed himself in the stomach_

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the fact there was no picture included.

'_Mysterious…'_

She picked another file, the time from the middle of the stack to see if they would topple over. (They didn't) Blowing the uneven bangs from her eyes, she read:

_**Case file**__: Unknown, Tenten_

_Date of Birth: March 9, 1989_

_Place of Birth: Konohagukure, Japan_

_Age: 21_

_Height: appr. 155 cm_

_Weight: appr. 47 kg_

_Hair colour: Brown_

_Eye colour: Brown_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Father: Unknown_

_Attempted to commit suicide: February 9, 2010_

_Notes: -Unknown whether attempted suicide was accidental_

-_Has an obsession with weaponry_

_ -Bipolar_

_ -Carved her own body with her multitude of weapons; police hadn't the authority to seize said objects_

Before she could read on, Sakura heard a series of loud knocking.

"Oi, forehead! Open up!" a loud voice came from the door. She jumped up from the couch, toppling all her files over. She jumped over them all to try to run to the door, but landed on one, falling on her face.

Groaning and holding her forehead, Sakura heard a distinctive _click_ and the door opened with a disgruntled blonde behind it.

* * *

_**Case file**__: Yamanka, Ino_

_Date of Birth: September 23, 1989_

_Place of Birth: Konohagukure, Japan_

_Age: 21_

_Height: appr. 162 cm_

_Weight: appr. 46 kg_

_Hair colour: Blonde_

_Eye colour: Blue_

_Mother: Yamanka, Akikp_

_Father: Yamanka, Inoichi_

_Profession: Photographer_

_

* * *

_

"Forehead, what are you doing down there?" The tall woman asked, looking down on her. Sakura glared in response.

"Ino-pig, you have the key, why make me run all the way to the door to answer?" she mumbled still rubbing her poor forehead. Ino blinked innocently.

"Don't you always tell me to knock instead of come in?" She inquired, a sweet smile on her face.

"Shut up," Sakura grumbled back. Ino laughed out loud.

"Okay, so what are you doing?" Ino managed through her fit of giggles. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I got demoted after all," she said pitifully. "I was looking through the files of my new patients; all wannabe suicidals. Why me?" she finished dramatically. Ino rubbed her back soothingly, leading her to a couch.

"Well that's what happens when you pick a fight with your fellow psychs and tell them that they smell funny," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Quit making sense," Sakura said, her voice muffled from the fact that she had buried her face into Ino's shoulder. "It doesn't suit you." Ino sweat dropped in response.

"Okay, anyways, guess what happened to me today?" Ino tried changing the subject. Sakura raised her head and looked inquiringly.

"I met this super cute guy named Sai! He's totally hot, and he called me _Beautiful._ And he's so much more of a gentleman than that ass, Shikarmaru." Ino huffed.

Sakura couldn't help roll her eyes at the girl. A month ago, Ino and her long time boyfriend broke up because of her suspecting him of cheating. Although she would never admit it, it was a decision that she had regretted since.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura replied, going into gossip-mode. "Where'd you meet him?"

"Work," Ino said with a dazzling smile. "He's an artist; like really really good. He told me he was going to draw me."

The magazine that Ino worked for was especially for hard-core artists, so it wasn't very well heard of. (Sakura subscribed to support her friend) Ino was one of the photographers, something she was amazing at, but unfortunately her talent in taking pictures took away from her talent of choosing men.

Since Shikamaru, Ino's choices in men had been lacking, to say the least.

"Sure Pig. Whatever you say" Sakura smiled teasingly.

Ino pushed her playfully, then lowered herself from the couch to the dark carpeting.

"Dude, we're going clubbing tonight," she said, looking up at Sakura from her place on the floor. "I was going to meet Sai there, but you're coming along." Sakura looked at her, unimpressed.

"So I can be the third wheel?"

"No… for all we know, Sai can be a crazy lunatic stalker and/or murderer. That's why I have you to protect me." Ino ended with a grin.

"Says the girl who's got five years of karate training," Sakura mumbled, rolling her eyes again. Ino grinned back.

"Well, I can't ruin my perfect face, can I?" Sakura laughed.

"Fine, whatever. When are we going?"

"Pick you up at 9" Ino answered, with a flirtatious wink. Sakura returned the wink to her friend, giving her a sexy pout.

"Be there."

* * *

Okay, then. Chapter One is OFFICIALLY complete :D:D

Yay !

So, I wrote this chapter in a different writing style than I'm used to, so any **questions or comments or criticism or compliments?**

Just press the cute little review button below !

Also, the next chapter will _hopefully_ be up by next week. _Hopefully_.

**Oh, and reviews make me update faster. *winkwinknudgenudge***

**-**TheAntiAngel


	2. Chapter 2

_**G**__un_ The**ory**

**

* * *

**

By: **The**_Anti_Angel

* * *

_.Tic_

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes you can get to know somebody __**really well**__, and then realize you're really __**strangers**__._

_

* * *

_

2

* * *

Loud music pumped from the speakers. The numerous bodies gyrated to the beat of the song, all as one movement.

Sakura sat at the bar, drinking her nth shot, already bored. She wasn't a fan of the club scene; that was Ino. And there she was.

Ino, with her long blonde hair swishing side to side danced along with everyone else, an extra bounce to her step. The man with her had jet black hair, and the palest skin Sakura had ever seen. At first, she thought it was deliberate with make up; yet, it was natural.

Sakura blew her bangs from her forehead. As soon as they'd arrived, Ino had latched onto Sai, and refused to let go. She, herself, was now all alone at the bar, along with a few other lonely folk. All she really wanted to do was go home to her books and profiles and work.

"Forehead! What are you doing, just sitting there? Come dance," Ino yelled a few feet away from her.

"What?" Sakura asked, atop of the loud music.

"Come dance!" She yelled louder. Sai magically appeared beside her; a pale contrast to her vibrancy.

"I agree, Sakura," he said in his slight monotone. "Come have some fun."

Sakura stared distrustfully at the man. There was just something about him that Sakura disliked. She couldn't figure out what it was, but there was this stillness to him that disturbed her. Vaguely, she wondered if it were just the alcohol.

Or it could be because she just wanted Shikamaru and Ino to get back together already.

"I'm fine," Sakura murmured, kissing the glass, and observing the lip-gloss tattoo. "I'll join later." Sai smiled this _fakefakefake_ smile that she just could not forgive, and tried leading Ino back into the dance floor. Ino nodded, but gestured him to go without her.

"I'll be there in a moment, okay?" She whispered a bit too close to his face. He nodded shortly, kissing her cheek as he left. Sakura couldn't help but notice the pink that appeared after his lips, and raised an eyebrow.

Ino took their chance alone to look at Sakura seriously.

"Are you sure you're okay staying here alone?" she asked, her eyes wide. Sakura smiled at her friend's concern.

"I'm fine. Now spill… what's happening with you and the vampire?" Ino rolled her eyes, and then blushed again.

"Umm… I think I'm going to stay for a couple more hours," she said, her eyes darting back to the dance floor. Again, Sakura raised eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Ino nodded quickly. Sakura looked at the girl sternly before nodding herself, and then standing up from her seat.

"Alright. I'm going home right now, then. You better be home tomorrow morning, when I call you," she said, with a smirk. Ino flushed again.

"Sakura, I think I really like him. " That statement rendered Sakura dumbstruck for a moment.

"But,what about Shikamaru?" Her voice cracked. Ino shook her head.

"I've waited too long for him," Ino's eyes were blue steel. "I'm done." With a quick hug, Ino navigated herself in between the dancers to Sai.

Sakura sat back down into her previous seat, running her hand through her shortly cut hair. _Damn._ Shikamaru and Ino's relationship was always rough and rocky, but they always managed to get through it. But she didn't know how their friendship to last.

Everything was going to change.

She signaled the bartender for another drink.

* * *

_.Tap_

Sakura watched the patient sit stiffly, an almost tangible awkwardness in the room. Sakura tapped her pencil on the desk, trying not to succumb to her increasing temptation to leave the room and sleep off her hangover.

She believed the man's name was Jugo. She couldn't remember the man's last name. He twiddled his thumbs nervously and looked away from her stare.

"So, Jugo," (She quickly checked the file to affirm the name.) "How're you doing today?" His large eyes flashed to her, his right knee going up and down.

"Good, Haruno-san," He barely whispered, now avoiding her gaze. Sakura was astounded at the gentle shyness of the large man.

"Anything happen? What did you do?" And there was the stifling awkwardness again. Sakura felt the sunlight pouring in from the large window beside her in the new office, and resisted the urge to go out, and _do_ something.

The man shook his head shakily and murmured: "I didn't have work today, so I met up with a couple of friends at the dock." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Dock?" she wondered.

"The dock on the Shore of Kawaguchi Lake," he smiled at the thought. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah? Who did you meet?" He shrugged, and said nothing. Sakura somehow managed not to yawn loudly.

"That sounds fun…" Again, he shrugged.

Sakura somehow managed to muffle a groan.

* * *

Sakura stepped into the bright, airy cafeteria of the office building she now worked it. After wandering the building for a couple of minutes, a security guard had taken pity on her and shown her the way.

Instantly, she liked it. There weren't many people, so it wasn't very cramped. It didn't seem that anybody would bother her there, and there was no horrible burnt food smell that she often associated with cafeterias.

Sitting at the nearest chair, she buried her face into her arms. Her first appointment hadn't even shown up. And the Jugo was the quietest man she'd met in a long time. His file had said he had fits of insanity, where he reveled in goriness and blood. Because of this, apparently, he had tried to kill himself. He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Sakura, in turn, hadn't a clue to treat the man.

Tired, she realized that she had one more appointment that day. She groaned out loud this time.

"Ha-ha. Rough first day?" A cheery voice sounded from beside her. Sakura jumped in surprise. There was a tall blond man sitting at the seat right beside her without her noticing.

She dropped her mouth open.

"Uhh…" she replied intelligently. The man laughed loudly and sincerely. Sakura, despite herself, felt the corners of her mouth twitching.

"By the way, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the Shady Leaves Hospital!"

* * *

End 2

* * *

**Okay, crappy ending. XD hehee. And kinda short. IT LOOKS LONGER ON MICROSOFT WORD**

**Alrighty, so just so we are all on the same page: Although Sakura is an extremely intelligent adult, her emotional intelligence isn't quite as developed. This is shown through her aversion to change (with Ino and Shikamaru) and her petty grudge against her new job because she hadn't chose it or wanted it.**

**Another thing to be noticed in the chapter is the introducing of all the characters we know and love. And this shall continue !**

**Kayso, that's all I have to say today; DID YA LIKE THE CHAPTER? ;)**

**Hehee, **_**Comments? Criticism?**_

_**Please click the little purple button below and REVIEW!**_

**Later peeps XP**

**-TheAntiAngel**

**(Oh, and just so you guys know, the line break thing is the new bane of my existence.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**G**__un_ The**ory**

**

* * *

**

By: **The**_Anti_Angel

* * *

_/ bang_

_

* * *

_

_Why__ make __**sense**__ when you can make __**believe**__?_

_

* * *

_

3

* * *

There were a few things that Sakura could just not take: when people cracked their knuckles, when people popped their bubble gum, and when people would chew with their mouth open.

Naruto Uzumaki was one of those people that did a combination of the three. Well he didn't pop his bubble gum right then but she was sure he did; instead he was cracking his knuckles, chewing with him mouth wide open and talking to her. Loudly. Like really, some people halfway around the world couldn't hear him. It was maddening. Yet, Sakura couldn't help himself but like the tall and talkative young man.

In the ten minutes they'd been talking, she'd found out that he was an orphan, had gotten adopted at a young age by a semi-famous erotica writer (Sakura asked for the name and recommendations), and how life was at Shady Leaves.

Naruto was grown and raised in the small little town; it had been his dream to work here. Sakura couldn't help but analyse the man; why would anyone want to work at a small, underfunded little hospital? Clearly, there was a back story. One that she was determined to find out.

He constantly bounced his leg as he talked, greeting many of the people milling past them. Some of whom sat down; Sakura was introduced to many people whom she wasn't sure she wanted to know: Hinata Hyuuga with her frighteningly pale eyes and rosy cheeks, her cousin Neji Hyuuga with the same eyes but bigger and more menacing. A man with white hair which defied gravity, another with eyebrows that was in dire need of a waxing. An eclectic bunch in all, Sakura thought, politely declining the eyebrow-man's request for a date. Lee his name was? She wasn't sure. And there was a man named Gaara that apparently did not work there but was not a patient either; he was unsettling as Sai.

Sai. _Sai,_ Ino's new boyfriend. He was so strange, he was so unnatural. She didn't trust him: especially with Ino. The name sounded familiar, maybe a former classmate? He scared her a bit, really. There was something off about him; something Sakura could just not place.

"Sakura-chan… OI, still there?" Naruto was waving a piece of instant ramen in her face. Sakura let out an _'eep,' _jumping up startled, knocking the chopsticks out of his hand. As Naruto stared forlornly at the wasted piece of ramen on the ground, Sakura snapped out of her stupor.

"Oh, shit. Sorry about that!" she said abit sheepishly. "Whoops, I'm a bit out of it." Naruto laughed easily, going back to his steaming bowl.

"It's all good, Sakura-chan! So how was your first day here" He grinned, continuing to inhale his food. Sakura sweatdropped at the sudden suffix.

"Uhh, fine for the most part. My first patient basically ditched me, my second saying about 10 words in all to me," She said, folding her arms and resting her head on them. Naruto laughed sympathetically.

"Oh, you have it pretty good. No one yelling or screaming or jumping you. Count your blessings, my friend." Sakura smiled half-heartedly, wondering vaguely if that was a scolding. Naruto continued:

"You know Gaara, that guy who kinda works here but not really? Yeah, he was like my first patient. Believe me, he was one of those people that once had the entire world against him, his inner torture just adding to that pain. That's why we're here, right? To help people get over their own troubles and become the person that they know they can be."

Half-raising an eyebrow, Sakura stared at the blond man. His smile was so genuine, it hurt, but there was something beneath that; something that Sakura wanted, all the more, to find out.

* * *

For the first time that day, Sakura was glad to be in the dilapidated little hospital. Patient number 3 of the day: Itachi Uchiha. And he was absolutely, undeniably, utterly gorgeous. Like damn, it took every bit of the will power Sakura did not know she had to keep from drooling/raping the man.

He had skin that looked like it belonged in a proactiv ad, silky midnight black hair, and glinting crimson eyes. There were no tell-tale contact lines either, she wondered if he got surgery. And he had a nice, sinewy build. Honestly, she could jump the man. She inwardly praised God.

"So, Uchiha-san. Tell me about how your recovery from your previous bout of insanity had been." There, that sounded somewhat intelligent, Sakura commended herself.

His voice was icy but still made her inwardly squeal.

"Fine." Oh, the wonder of one-word answers. Sakura twitched.

"That's good," She smiled encouragingly. "Who was your previous psychiatrist?" She mentally killed herself for not looking more thoroughly into his file.

"Orochimaru." Sakura cringed. The name sounded _so_ familiar. She heard the name before, but where?

"Well, what are you thinking about right now?" She said, cheerfully as she could. The man continued to stare, right through her. It was unnerving, to say the least. His crimson eyes had 3 little dots in them; they looked like commas, really. Every few seconds they looked like they were spinning. But he would never look at her straight in the eye. Scary as fuck, she couldn't help but think. Cosmetic surgery maybe? His ice-cold voice sliced through her thoughts:

"Nothing," Again with the one word answers. Sakura gasped in exasperation.

"Well how exactly do you expect me to help you if you don't freaking talk?" Whoops, she didn't mean to say that out loud. And especially not loud enough for him to hear. Oh, shit. Sakura watched as her patient stood up slowly.

"That's just it. I don't," he said, weighing his words as he spoke. His eyes met hers for the very first time. Sakura froze in her spot; his eyes were empty. It was like someone had taken every bit of happiness, of sadness, of anger, of joy, of desolation, of fear, of _life_ out of him and left him with nothing.

Nothing was the perfect word for him; there was nothing inside. He wasn't living, only surviving.

Sakura could have cried.

* * *

"Ino, I just can't figure it out. There's something about these people. They're like scary and sad and so real that it hurts. It hurts," Sakura whispered, taking a sip of the cheap champagne Ino had brought to celebrate her first official day.

Ino stroked her hair comfortingly, letting Sakura's head fall into her collarbone. "I know, sweetie," she murmured, ignoring the sudden vibration of her cell phone in her pocket. Sakura's head shot up from her friend's embrace.

"No, you don't. That's the thing, that's why I'm failing so badly as these people's psychiatrist. I don't know what I'm doing; I'm making it up as I go along." Sakura slumped on her caramel leather couch, her messy pink bangs covering her hair.

Ino laughed a little morbidly. "Isn't that what we're all doing? Like look at Sai and I. He's so not what I expected from a man,"(_where were you Shika, when I needed you?)_"But I think he's what I want. What I need."

Sakura looked at her closest friend.

"When did we grow up, Ino-chan?" Again, came the morbid little laugh.

"That's the problem, Saku-chan. I don't think we did."

* * *

End 3

* * *

**Haha look at my sad attempt at a proper chapter after the 7+ month 'hiatus.' **

**SOSOSOSSHORT. I swear, how do these things look so long on MSword and so tiny here?**

**I make the next one longer? :D**

**And I am so sorry about the lack of proper grammar and whatnot in this chapter; no beta, remember?**

**P.S: Lots of reviews make me update quicker. *winkwinknudgenudge***

**-TheAntiAngel**


End file.
